<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hot Sugar (Karlnap) by twelvefour</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538027">Hot Sugar (Karlnap)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvefour/pseuds/twelvefour'>twelvefour</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Family Meetings, Fluff, Karl Jacobs - Freeform, M/M, Movie Night, No Smut, Pansexual Character, Picnic, Slow To Update, Soft Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Song fic, Twitch Streaming, glass animals - Freeform, hot sugar, idk how tags work, karlnap, like updates every month maybe, not actually RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:55:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvefour/pseuds/twelvefour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the song Hot Sugar by Glass Animals</p><p>Karl notices that Sapnap’s lips are chapped during a facecam stream and sends him chocolate chapstick</p><p>Sorry I suck at summaries but I promise it’s a good plot :)</p><p>expect slow updates, I can only write every other weekend sorry but I do have every chapter planned out!!</p><p>*Not shipping real people, just their online personas!!!<br/>IF EITHER OF THEM SAY THEY'RE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THIS I'LL TAKE IT DOWN*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karl Jacobs/Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>268</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Minecraft, naps, and family meetings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic so I don’t really know how to use AO3 but I think I did this right!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ok, so I sent the pack to you in discord”, Karl’s voice flooded from Sapnap’s headphones into his ears. Sapnap could hear Karl clicking his mouse and opening minecraft on his PC. He followed and opened his minecraft as well. The black-haired boy tabbed out of minecraft while it opened and quickly looked at the discord. He smiled at his friends stupidity, having made another “sex havers” group chat. He opened the pack and got it running quickly. “What’s the video idea for today?”, Sapnap said, stifling a yawn with his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>       Karl laughed his obnoxious laugh and replied, “I think you’ll see when you join the world”, still giggling. Sapnap heard a few more clicks off Karl’s mouse and rolled his eyes, clicking into the world. His screen immediately filled with new textures but he had to admit he quite liked it. The colors were so bright and the new blocks looked so cool. He would never call himself a builder but these blocks made him want to build a small, little cabin. He was still confused about the video idea though, “I still don’t get it”, he said, “what are we doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Sapnap heard Karl sigh into his mic, “isn’t it obvious?”, he asked. Sapnap just chuckled lightly, “No, Nimrod, it’s not but the texture pack is cool”, Karl laughed giddily at the nickname. “It’s not my fault you’re literally dogwater” Sapnap gasped dramatically, “take that back”, he said, feigning offense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Karl pretended to ponder it for a moment, “mmm, nope I don’t think so sappy nappy” Sapnap had found Karl’s character in the game by now and started to punch him, “STOP! STOP! I’M ON HALF A HEART! NIM-!”, Karl yelled, his mic cutting out at the last part. Sapnap stopped but only because he was laughing too hard to keep his hands on the keyboard. He could feel the wheezes racking around in his lungs, when he finally regained his composure a few seconds later Karl had gone silent. “Can you just tell me what the video idea is?”, Sapnap asked. Karl stayed silent and Sapnap realized he was giving him the silent treatment. Karl’s character found him in the game again and immediately began crouching and looking at the ground, walking slowly. “You killed me”, he said pretending to be sad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    Sapnap couldn’t help it but his heart softened and he started to feel bad. He blamed it on having little siblings but really he’s just a softy. “I’m sorry, what if I gave you a flower?”, Sapnap said, as he tried to fix the situation. Still no response, so Sapnap grabbed the closest flower near him, a black tulip, and dropped it at Karl’s feet. Sapnap heard Karl breathe heavily into the mic, he must’ve been trying not to laugh. Sapnap kept the act up, gathering more tulips and dropping them at Karl’s character, now standing still and staring at the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    The brown-haired boy heaved a huge sigh just to be dramatic and said, “Fine, I guess I accept your apology for brutally murdering me, but now you </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to film this video with me.” Sapnap rolled his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time, “ I never said I wasn’t going to film it with you, I would never turn you down for a video”, he said trying to put guilt into his words. Karl giggled a little and said, “well, you might after you hear this one.” Uh oh, Sapnap didn’t like the sound of that, “hmm, what is it?” Karl let out a soft breath and mumbled something that sounded like, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>whatifitookyouonaminecraftdateandwemadeitaseries</span>
  </em>
  <span>”. He felt his heart give out a little flutter, surely he didn’t say what he thought he said. Wait, why did his heart flutter? It’s not like he likes Karl or anything, right?  Sapnap shook his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts and realized he hadn’t given Karl an answer, “I’m sorry, didn’t catch that, repeat?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karl seemed nervous but Sapnap couldn’t tell why. The brown-haired boy sighed and said, “Nevermind, it was a dumb idea anyways.” Sapnap’s heart hurt again and he felt like he was letting the boy down for some reason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure it wasn’t dumb but if you really don’t want to do it anymore we could just stream?”, he asked. He could feel Karl get excited at this and he agreed immediately, “We could do a build battle with this texture pack and have chat vote for the winner!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap agreed and Karl deafened to set up his stream, he soon got the stream notification. ‘SAPNAP VS KARL BUILD BATTLE’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had decided to see who could build the best house since the texture pack added so many new blocks. With chat egging him on, Karl had slowly been peeking at Sapnap’s build. Sapnap had been so concentrated on having the best house he hadn’t even noticed Karl peeking over or maybe he was pretending not to notice Karl giggling and squealing every time his Minecraft character moved. He figured even if he was cheating, he was wasting his time giving Sapnap more time to win.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Time skip to them judging each other’s houses)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unsurprisingly Karl’s house had the exact same color palette as Sapnap’s house, he hadn’t even tried to hide the fact that he cheated. “Wow, looks familiar”, Sapnap said, laughing loudly. Karl giggled and pretended to be clueless, “I don’t know, maybe we should just let chat pick the winner”, he said trying not to laugh any more than he already was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chat had picked Karl as the winner, Sapnap had blamed it on streamer bias but deep down he knew Karl’s house looked better even though he cheated. Sapnap yawned again and tried his best to cover it but Karl still noticed. “Alright chat! It’s been a good stream but I think it’s time to go now!”, he said, shooting a worried look at his camera. He quickly ended the stream and sat back in his chair and let out a relieved sigh. He sat back up and noticed Sapnap had gone quiet. He stopped moving for a second and heard a faint noise through the discord. He turned his headphones up and realized that Sapnap had fallen asleep and was snoring next to his mic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karl glanced at the time and realized they had been playing and streaming for nearly seven hours and it was now two am. He was still riding the energy high you only get from chugging three Monsters in two hours. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap woke up to the sound discord made when Karl left the VC. He must’ve left so that Sapnap could sleep peacefully. The 19-year old smiled at this and shut down his pc. He was already asleep before his head hit his pillow. He slipped into his dream and realized it was the Minecraft world again but in real life. His dream-self walked around the pretty world and picked up one of the tulips he was throwing at Karl. He sat down at a nearby cliff and watched the sunrise. Normally he would be scared of falling but this was a dream and all logic was thrown out the window. He sat back on his arms and closed his eyes feeling the sun on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He woke up slowly and immediately felt his stomach practically begging for food. He sighed and rolled out of bed, stumbling to the kitchen. As he poured himself a bowl of cereal he realised he had fallen asleep on Karl’s stream last night. He texted a quick apology to Karl and poured some milk in the bowl, grabbing a spoon from the drawer and shutting it softly. He sat down at his table and shut his phone off. He sat and ate for a few moments in silence before looking at the microwave and realizing it was almost noon. He groaned and started eating his cereal faster, he had to call his family at one for the family meeting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as quarantine started and the Dreamteam started blowing up on YouTube his family had started to do virtual weekly meetings to try and deal with the fact they could no longer see each other as much as they used to. In a normal family this would be a good thing but with Sapnap’s family it was just them asking him when he was going to go to college and get a real job. Add that onto the guilt of not being able to be with his siblings as much as he used and he had started to hate the weekly family meetings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ran up the stairs and quickly got ready for the day, taking a quick shower, getting in decent clothes, and brushing his teeth. He looked at his desk and quickly cleared everything the camera could see, he couldn’t give his mom any easy things to lecture him on. His phone buzzed with a notification, looking down at it he realized it was a message from Karl. He tried to ignore the flipping feeling his stomach made whenever Karl texted him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;Karl :)&gt; no worries, we were popping off for a while </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap sat at his desk and stared at the message. It was so mundane but for some reason he was sitting there for a while trying to figure out how to respond. A quick glance at the clock on his desk told him he had 4 minutes until the meeting with his family started. He’d have to respond to Karl later, he saddened at the thought but was quickly distracted by another notification from his reminder app telling him to join the meeting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened up the meet website on his PC and made sure his webcam was working. With a quick glance at his reflection in the camera to make sure he wasn’t giving his mom any easy targets, he joined the meet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was immediately greeted with his cousins arguing over who got to be in control of the chromebook they were sharing. He could hear his aunt in the background telling them off for being loud. His mom joined the meet, with her camera on, of course. Sapnap could see where her fake tan had rubbed off around her eyes. She looked like she had been crying but it could’ve been his computer acting up so he didn’t say anything about it. His family had started talking, all catching up with one another. He hoped that no one would mention him and that he could just go unnoticed but why would he ever get what he wants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So...Sapnap”, one of his uncles started, the condescending tone heavy in his voice, “you still doing the YouTube thing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap shrugged, “Yep, it’s going better than ever.” He made sure to run his hand through his hair to show off his new watch. He normally wouldn’t brag about his belongings but his uncle asked him this every week like he was shocked that Sapnap could be successful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well it looks like making your little videos and playing games in your room all day is paying off”, his uncle said, Sapnap could hear the barely contained anger behind his voice. He rolled his eyes at this forgetting his camera was on. He heard his mother gasp, this couldn’t be good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who do you think you are talking to, young man?”, she scolded, “He is your elder and you will respect him.” In response to his mom, he turned his camera off and muted his mic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaned back in his chair and let out a sigh, his fingers ran through his hair and messed it up. There was no use keeping it neat now that his camera was off. He heard someone say something about ending the meet and his screen went white as he was kicked out of the ended meet. It went better than expected, hopefully the meetings in the future would be like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He realized he never responded to Karl and sent him a quick message.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;Sappy Nappy&gt; KARL !!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;Karl :)&gt; YES??</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;Sappy Nappy&gt; I’m doing facecam stream later, wanna join?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;Karl :)&gt; facecam~ ooooh</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;Karl :)&gt; and yes of course I wanna join</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;Sappy Nappy&gt; shut up</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;Sappy Nappy&gt; Also YAYYY, I’ll text you when?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;Karl :)&gt; Sure that works!! Ttyl</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;Sappy Nappy&gt; TTYL!!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>With that decided for the day, Sapnap decided to take a nap. He quickly changed into comfier clothes and set a few alarms to make sure he won’t oversleep. He drifted off easily, his snores filling the room with noise</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Facecam streams and sleep calls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sapnap does the face cam stream</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ok so sorry it took so long to write this, it's a shorter chapter than normal sorry. The chapters will come out faster now, I'll try for once a week. If you see any typos pls ignore them, my keyboard is broken :( I tried to go through and fix them though so there shouldn't be many</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sapnap didn’t normally get nervous to stream, so it was confusing when he felt a rush of nerves in the bottom of his stomach whenever he thought about the stream later today. Maybe it was because he had forgotten to eat breakfast and it was nearing lunch time, maybe it was because he hadn’t done a facecam stream in a while and he was nervous of what the fans would think. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, no it couldn’t be that, George did facecam streams all the time and they never said anything bad about his appearance. </span>
  </em>
  <span>So what could it be then…? He shook his head trying to shake the thought from his head as if it were water and he were a dog. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sent a quick text to Karl to tell him to get ready to stream. With that settled Sapnap sat back in his chair and sighed, running his hands through his hair and messing it up. He lied back for a few moments just listening to himself breathe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat back up and started to prepare for the stream, opening streamlabs on his second monitor and making sure his camera was working. He opened minecraft and stood up while it opened, stretching his arms over his head and feeling his back let out a loud popping sound. Sapnap pushed back his chair and walked out of his room, closing the door behind him. He took the stairs two at a time and quickly made it to his kitchen. He went to fill his water bottle up at the fridge and checked his phone as he waited for the bottle to fill with water. He opened his messages app to see if Karl had responded to his text but he was still on delivered. He sighed and put his phone back in his pocket and waited until his water was done. When his water was done he took the stairs slowly this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he sat down at his desk he remembered that he still had to do the shock collar stream. It was a challenge Dream had made up where every time he took damage in minecraft he got shocked by a shock collar around his arm. Sapnap promised his fans that he would do it soon and he had the equipment in his desk drawer where he had shoved it after Dream had mailed it to him. He took one look at the shock collar and another at his camera and decided that today’s stream wasn’t just going to be a facecam stream, it was also going to be The Shock Stream that he had been promising for some time now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap got the plug-in set up and made sure the collar was working. He tested it on it’s lowest setting and still let out a surprised gasp at how much it hurt. It felt like a million little pin pricks all in the same place on his arm. He groaned and laid his head down in his hands, this was going to be a long stream. He sat back up and checked his phone, Karl still hadn’t replied and Sapnap decided that he could start now and that Karl could join later if he wanted to. He felt a pang in his chest that Karl could’ve forgotten about the stream so easily when they had just talked about it the night before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closed out of messages and opened twitter, sending out a quick “I’m Live!! FACECAM!!” tweet. He made sure everything was working one more time and hit go live. When he had confirmed that he was live and had made sure that he didn’t look like a complete idiot in front of 100,000 people, he talked to chat for a little bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok chat, so today we’re doing the shock stream”, he said, raising his eyebrows a little bit as he said shock stream. Chat went crazy over this and almost crashed his streamlabs. He was only getting donos about how pretty he was and to be honest it was slightly overwhelming. He didn’t know how Karl did it every stream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He played minecraft for a little bit and silently thanked Dream for suggesting that he sound proof this room a few years ago because he was screaming so loudly every time he took damage. He was about an hour into the stream now and Karl still hadn’t responded. Chat kept asking him why he was checking his phone so much. To which he ignored and pretended like he didn’t know what they were talking about. He had his discord open on one monitor and minecraft open on the one in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His phone was to the left of his keyboard and he wasn’t sure if they could see it on the camera. It buzzed and Sapnap immediately went to grab it, momentarily forgetting that he was in a fight with an enderman and getting shocked when the enderman attacked him. He dropped his phone and screamed out a line of profanities. He quickly dug himself into a hole and placed  a torch down, he went to pick his phone up again this time making sure he was safe before taking his eyes off the screen. He knew it was rude to chat to pause stream like this but he didn’t care, all he cared about was seeing if Karl had texted him back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened his messages app and saw a notification from Karl. Sapnap tried to hide his smile with his hand since he was still live and his camera was still on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;Karl :)&gt; I'M SO SORRY I GOT CAUGHT UP RECORDING WITH JIMMY!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;Karl :)&gt; are you still streaming??</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap wanted to be mad at him, he really did but he couldn’t bring himself to be mad at Karl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat had caught on by now and all he could see was “WHY IS HE SMILING AT HIS PHONE??” and “TELL US!!”. He looked back at his monitor and set his phone down moving his character around and breaking the dirt above him to see if it was daytime yet. It was still night time so he picked up his phone and responded to Karl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;Sappy Nappy&gt; yeah, you can join if you still want to</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;Karl :)&gt; YAY I’LL JOIN!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sent back a thumbs up and set his phone down on his desk. He resumed playing the game like nothing happened and made it painfully obvious that he was ignoring chat. Sapnap dug out of the hole he had made and was now looking for a lava pool to get to the nether. He spent a few moments running around aimlessly and had travelled at least 200 blocks from where his hole was. The desert biome he was in should’ve made it very easy to find a lava pool but all he was finding was hidden caves and cactuses. Lots of cactuses. He was about to give up and make a new world when he heard Karl join the call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He immediately brightened up and cheerily said, “Hi Karl!!” He waved his hand a little bit at the camera even though he knew Karl didn’t have the stream open. “Almost thought you wouldn’t make it”, he joked, hoping that he was able to hide the worry in his voice behind the laughter. Karl sighed, “sorry, I should’ve texted you.” He sounded almost regretful and Sapnap felt bad for making him feel bad. He only ever wanted to make Karl happy. Any friend would want to make another friend happy. Sapnap chuckled, “I was only joking Karl, I’m not mad.” Karl was laughing now and Sapnap felt his cheeks go red. He loved the sound of Karl’s laugh, it was unique to Karl and that made Sapnap love it more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karl joined his game and they quickly got to work trying to find a lava pool. They had made it into a game, the first person to find the lava pool had to gift the other person 50 subs. That was almost $250 so they were taking it seriously. Well, as seriously as they could. Often they would cross paths and Karl would threaten to hit Sapnap just to shock him. “I’m testing to see if it still works”, he said and Sapnap could hear that he was trying to sound innocent. It wouldn’t work on Sapnap though, he could see right through the fake innocence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I’m sure you won’t mind if I test yours when you do a shock stream?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa who said that I was doing a shock stream”, Karl was giggling now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Karl you have to, everybody else in the dream team did it”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, because if they do it, I automatically have to do it.”, Karl was laughing like a maniac now and Sapnap was pretty sure he heard him fall out of his chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap was smiling like an idiot and he felt a faint blush on his cheeks, he knew he should’ve turned his AC on before streaming. Sapnap turned his attention back to the game, he was now in a plains biome and figured he had no hope of finding a lava pool in this biome. But it was either stay in this biome or risk being hit by Karl again and he definitely knew which one he would choose. Karl had calmed down and was now humming a random song. Sapnap felt himself relax and the call fell silent. It wasn’t awkward though, it was a comfortable silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stopped to eat noticing his hunger was getting dangerously low and saw a flash of orange out of the corner of his eye. He had found the lava pool. “YES!!!”, he yelled, victoriously. Karl let out a groan of frustration and sighed dramatically. Sapnap rolled his eyes at him but the smile stayed on his face, “C’mon Karl”, he said, dragging out the “l” sound in Karl’s name, “You owe me 50 subs!” His smile grew impossibly bigger as he said it and Karl let out another groan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine”, Karl sighed and Sapnap heard his mouse clicking and he figured he was opening a new tab to pull Sapnap’s stream up. Karl read the stream title under his breath and Sapnap just made out the word “facecam”. “Oh I forgot you were doing a facecam stream”, Karl said, “Wish I got that many viewers when I did mine” Sapnap knew it was a joke and he let out a chuckle so Karl would know that he didn’t take it seriously. He heard Karl’s mouse click one more time and Sapnap figured he must have clicked into the stream to gift subs. Sapnap paused minecraft and waved at the camera, “Hi Karl, chat say hi to Karl”, Sapnap laughed. The call stayed silent and Karl didn’t respond. Sapnap stopped laughing and looked over at the monitor that had discord open to see if he accidentally left the call. Nope, he was still in the call, Karl had just gone silent. Sapnap racked his brain to remember the last 5 minutes to see if he had said something stupid but he couldn’t think of anything that would offend Karl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Karl?”, Sapnap said hesitantly. He heard a bit of rustling on the other end followed by Karl clearing his throat, “Hi chat, sorry I zoned out for a second there.” He ended his sentence with a chuckle but Sapnap could tell something was wrong. His eyebrows pulled together in confusion as he picked his phone up from where it was laying on his desk. He sent Karl a quick text.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;Sappy Nappy&gt; r u ok?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;Sappy Nappy&gt; did i do somethin?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karl cleared his throat again and said, “So, I owe you 50 subs right?” Sapnap had almost forgotten about the subs, he was more worried about making Karl feel bad. Sapnap hummed in response and smiled at the camera. He heard Karl suck in a quick breath, “Sapnap more like Handsomenap”, he joked, laughing softly. Sapnap let out a frustrated groan, “Now my entire timeline is going to be Handsomenap, Karl why?”, He asked jokingly. Karl laughed with him and quickly responded, “hmm, let me make it better...oh I know, Sapnap your lips are super chapped.” Sapnap looked up from Minecraft and looked at the camera in confusion. “How is that supposed to help?”, He asked, genuinely curious how that was supposed to make things better. The only thing that helped was making Sapnap blush at the thought of Karl looking at his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But Sapnap would blush if anyone thought about his lips, right? It’s not like it’s a Karl thing. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Karl was laughing now, so hard that Sapnap was worried he would burst a lung. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Sappy Nappy, I’ll send you some chapstick”, Karl said after he got his laughter somewhat under control. Sapnap felt himself blushing even harder now and he knew chat was commenting on it. “Alright Karl, I think that’s enough from you”, Sapnap said laughing at the boy. “I think that’s where I end today chat, I hope y’all had fun. Maybe I’ll do more streams like this in the future?”, Sapnap already knew he wouldn’t do anymore streams like this but he liked egging chat on. Chat flooded with “GOODBYE”s and hearts as Sapnap hit the end stream button.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rejoined the call with Karl, who was still laughing to himself. He was relieved to have his facecam off so he didn’t have to worry about every expression he was made. Not like he thought Karl would judge him if he did. Sapnap was glad that he managed to get Karl out of whatever the silence was in the middle of the stream and he smiled at hearing Karl’s laughter escape from his headphones. He heard Karl cut himself off from laughing with a dramatic yawn. “Karl, it sounds like you’re going to fall asleep”, Karl hummed in response and said, “No, never” but Sapnap could already hear the sleep creeping into the edges of his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glanced at the time and realized he had been streaming for 5 hours and that it was nearing 11 at night. Time always seemed to pass when he talked to Karl. “Hey, Karl?” Sapnap said, feeling exhaustion start to take over. His arm felt heavy from how much his muscles tensed up when he got shocked. He heard Karl let out an answering hum and he knew that Karl was close to sleep. Sapnap put his head down on his desk and moved his mic closer to him. He sighed, “Nevermind, good night Karl.” He sat up to leave the call when he heard Karl start to move, “Wait Sap, will you stay on the call?” Sapnap started to blush impossibly hard when Karl said that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He never blushed this hard when Dream wanted to sleep call with him. He didn’t blush at all. Maybe his room was just stuffy, yeah that was it. His room is just stuffy.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Of course Karl, anything for you”, He didn’t mean to say the last bit out loud but he didn’t have time to panic because Karl was already asleep. His stomach was doing somersaults and he couldn’t get Karl out of his mind. He fell asleep on the call, breathing in time with Karls snores.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>any feedback or anything is greatly appreciated thanks for reading!!</p><p>edit: ok so how would y’all feel about a karlnap ice skater/hockey player au??</p><p>i’m not saying i’m gonna write it because i know nothing about either but it might be fun so, thoughts?</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>UPDATE COMING SOON, SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!! I NEED ANOTHER WEEK AND THEN I’LL BE ABLE TO POST...SORRY YALL</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>